Goshibito arc
Goshibito arc is the first story arc of the Goshibito comic. It was released from 28th August 2016 (from Five Death Men)http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/1/ to 18th Febuary 2017 (Shirotora and Hayabusa)http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/192/. The arc introduces the titular Goshibito (concentrating on Taka and Shirotora) and the events of the infamous "Night of Betrayal". Summary Taka and Nashi In north Yasai in a local tavern a mysterious bounty hunter shows up looking for a swordsman named Taka''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/8''. The hunter annoys Kimura, one of the customers, who provokes the hunter for a sword fight''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/10/''. Another customer (Taka in disguise) stops the battle''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/11/'' but is attacked in progress by the hunter''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/13/''. Taka summons the hunter for a fight''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/14''. Outside the tavern the two has a short exchange which leads to revealing Taka's identity and the bounty hunter's as well, which is Tengoku Nashi, daughter of the last Emperor of Azumahttp://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/23. Taka bows in front of Nashi but she's sees a this as a trick of 'the Thief'. Soon after Kimura, show's up to deal with the too for insulting him earlier in the tavern. As he recognizes the most wanted swordsmen of Azuma, he and his companions rushes on Taka but are easily defeated by him''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/30/'http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/32/''. Taka decides to take Nashi with him and assamble the Goshibito''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/38/''. Lady Death The two moved allong to Shirotora (which knows where the other members of the group are) although Nashi doesn't remember Taka as a bodyguard of her father Kuma (because of Lord Usagi's memories block)''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/41/'http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/43/''. The two encounter Shirotora which hels Nashi to retrive some of her memories''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/49/''. Later on, the group discusses about the night that Usagi betrayaled the group. Nashi learns that her father didn't died that night and is still alive''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/71/''. On the other hand Taka learns that the Princess ran from the palace''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/81/'' which means that they'll be chased by Usagi's men''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/82/''. As the group leaves Shirotora's shed they encounter Akame, captain of Usagi's group known as Palace swords, which came to defeat Taka and Shirotora and take Nashi back to the palace. Ultimately, Akame is defeated and the group moves on and heads to the next Goshibito, Allman. Hayabusa ]] In year 1389, Shirotora (8 years old, at the time) runs from her home after witnessing an argue of her parents about their children (her and her sister - Kurotora)http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/142/http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/143. Unknowingly she crossed the Azuma-Nishi broder and walked in a local bandit - Miyamoto Hayabusa. The stranger tries to befriend with Shirotora, offering her a meal. After Shirotra felt asleep, Hayabusa and her crewmates debate where she came from. Miyamoto decides to take her back to Nishi''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/152/''. When she found her house, Hayabusa also heard her father's complains about their children''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/154/''. Hayabusa decides to take Shirotora with her, back to the Yasai woods''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/155''. Four years later, after a kendo fight, Haybausa gaved Shirotora her first sword. Excited Shirotora asked Miyamoto if she could go with the rest of the crew on an ambush. Hayabusa eventually agreeds and points out to Shirotora to not get in any trouble. Short after the succesful abush Shirotora finds two ancients swords, burried in the ground''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/172/''. When, Kinsawa, and old rival of Hayabusa shows up, he recognizes the swords as Aofutago.http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/180/ In 1399, Hayabusa's men stand in sorrow''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/186/'' as their leader is about to met her end''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/187''. Shirotora has a last talk with her foster mother. Before her death, Hayabusa asked Shirotora not too be sad, on which she agree. The group burried Miyamoto. As Shirotora, after one of the group members asked what they should do now, answered about their next step, Kinsawa questions Shirotora being the new leader. 'Leady Death' unsheathes a sword at Kinsawa and asks if anybody else has any objections for her being the new leader, cementing her at the position''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/191/''. Characters introduced.]] * Taka * Tengoku Nashi * Shirotora * Usagi * Akame * Miyamoto Hayabusa Chapters * Five Death Men * Lady Death * The Night of Betrayal * Life After Death * Akame (chapter) * Blues Twins * New Swordsman * Shirotora (chapter) * Hayabusa (chapter) * Shirotora and Hayabusa Major Battles vs. Akame]] * Taka vs. Kimura and his Companions * Taka vs. Akame * Shirotora vs. Akame Others * Although Taka was introduced first with Nashi the arc showcases a three-part origin story of Shirotora. * The arc introduces the concept of swordsmanship, magic, ishi and ancient swords of the Goshibito unverse. References Category:Goshibito arc Category:Story arcs Category:Usagi Saga